O Motoqueiro Fantasma
by Luuuh Malfoy
Summary: Depois da Grande Guerra, Harry e Gina resolvem fugir para longe de todas as lembranças do passado, mas algo vai impedílos. É descoberto um bebê filho do Diabo, Gina fica entre a vida e a morte, e Harry se vê obrigado a fazer um trato com Voldemort.


**O Motoqueiro Fantasma – Trailer**

_Um amor que parecia que ia durar pra sempre..._

- Eu te amo, Harry! E pra sempre irei te amar!

- Eu também, Ginny... Eu também... Iria até o fim do mundo para te ter...

- Vamos fugir, Harry?

- Fugir?

- É! Pra bem longe daqui! Esquecer o passado, esquecer que Voldemort existiu, esquecer de tudo!

- O que acha da Espanha?

- Uma ótima pedida...

_Talvez as coisas fossem um pouco mais complicadas do que pareciam..._

- Harry, parece que há um novo bruxo-das-trevas á solta...

- O quê? Mas como assim?

- Parece que Belatriz Lestrange teve um filho, e ela morreu no parto...

- Mas o Voldemort não tinha matado Rodolfus Lestrange?

- Ele não é filho do Lestrange, Harry...

- Então é filho de quem? Do Divino Espírito Santo?

- De Voldemort, Harry... De Voldemort...

_A vida de alguém pode estar em perigo…_

- Harry...

- Não, Ginny! Não me deixe!

- Eu vou morrer, eu sinto...

- Eu vou te salvar! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em vida!

_Você acredita na eternidade?_

- Mas... Mas... Você morreu!

- Sim, Potter, eu morri. Me transformei em um demônio, o maior de todos. O Diabo.

- Ah, seu filho de um Testrálio manco! Nem depois de morto você me deixa em paz?

- Eu vim te ajudar, Potter.

- Me ajudar?! ME AJUDAR?! ANDA BEBENDO?

- Não, Potter. Lá no inferno nós só bebemos Veneno-de-Basilisco, e coisas assim, não tem nenhum teor alcoólico, e sim, eu vim te ajudar.

- MAS COMO?!

- Eu posso salvar seu "anjo-ruivo" Potter.

- É verdade? Podes me ajudar?

- Sim, basta assinar aqui...

_Nada vem do nada..._

- Harry! É um milagre!

- O que foi, Sra.Weasley?

- Ela está curada, Harry! Curada! Completamente curada!

- Mas... Então não foi só um sonho?

- O que disse, querido?

- Nada... Nada mesmo... Apenas quero vê-la!

_Tudo tem seu preço..._

- Eu vim cobrar minha dívida, Potter.

- Dívida? Que dívida?

- Está no contrato!

- Você não me disse nada...

- Está escrito bem aqui em baixo.

- Aonde? Não estou vendo nada!

- Você é caolho, Potter, aprenda a usar seus óculos!

- Continuo não enxergando!

- AQUI, POTTER!

- Oh, sim! Aí! Continuo não vendo...

- Santa mãe de Deus... AQUI, SEU LESADO!

- Nessas letras de 0,000001 cm?

- Isso!

- Você anda tomando o remédinho que o curandeiro receitou?

- Não, por quê?

- Porque você tá vendo coisas...

_E ele deve ser pago..._

- Não dá, Ginny...

- Por que, Harry? Você não me ama mais?

- Você não iria me entender!

- Tente...

- Não posso...

- Por que?

- Porque eu prefiro te ver viva...

- Como assim?

- Adeus, Ginny... CRAC!

_Ele deve estar preparado..._

- Fez o que pedi, Potter?

- Sim...

- Ótimo... Agora você deve cumprir sua parte do trato.

- Eu cumprirei.

- Esteja pronto, nunca se sabe quando esses capetinhas irão fugir de lá.

- Eu estarei.

- É bom que esteja.

_Porque não se sabe ao certo quando será a hora..._

- Tô entediado! Que tal enumerarmos tudo?

- Tá me achando com cara de Passatempo?

- Não, você não tem recheio de morango!

- Ok, Sr, Retardado! Vamos ver quantas desgraças podem acontecer com Harry Potter em uma semana!

- Uuh...

- Deixa que eu mesmo enumero: 1- Se apaixonar, 2- O amor da sua vida fica a beira da morte, 3- Você faz um pacto com o diabo, 4- Não ler o contrato, 5- Perder o amor da sua vida, 6- Virar um justiceiro amaldiçoado, 7- Correr atrás de um bebê bruxo-das-trevas e 8- Você simplesmente não sabe quando deve estar preparado pra tudo isso!

- Você esqueceu do 9!

- Que nove? Tem mais?

- Ser extremamente feio! Ah, mas isso você é desde que nasceu!

- Não, Rony! Esse é um problema seu, não meu!

_E Para a história se repetir..._

- Cara, que demais! Olha só essa moto!

- Era do Sirius, Harry.

- Do Sirius?

- É, e agora ela é sua.

- Wow! Ta brincando!

- Pode ir pra onde quiser, quando quiser, como quiser.

- É, acho que ela vai servir...

- Boa-sorte, garoto! Vou sentir saudades suas!

- Eu também, Hagrid! Até qualquer dia...

_Alguns anos vão se passar..._

- Harry, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Uuuuh, brincando com a minha motinha?

- Harry, você tem noção do quão grande é um campo INTEIRO de quadribol pra você atravessá-lo com apenas um jato de nitro-poção?

- Aham!

- Então porque vai atravessar?

- Porque eu gosto do perigo. E ele também gosta de mim.

_E parece que agora o garotinho tomou gosto pela coisa..._

- Não, não, não e não!

- Mas por quê?

- Porque não!

- Porque não, não é resposta!

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ATRAVESSAR TAPETES VOADORES QUE POR ACASO COBREM TODA E EXTENSÃO DE UM CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL NO MEIO DA FINAL DA COPA MUNDIAL!

- E quem vai me impedir?

- Ela...

_Será que chegou a hora de reparar os erros do passado?_

- POR FAVOR! ME PERDOA, GINNY!

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO, POTTER! E PRA VOCÊ É WEASLEY!

- GINNY! NÃO FAZ ISSO! O QUE PASSOU, PASSOU! EU TE AMO! E SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMA!

- EU TE ODEIO, POTTER!

- AH, VOCÊ ME AMA!

- NÃO AMO NÃO!

- AMA SIM!

- NÃO AMO NÃO!

- AMA SIIIIM!

- NÃO AMOOO!

- TA BOM VOCÊ ME AMA!

- É ISSO AÍ! EU TE AMO!

- O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE?

- VÊ SE MORRE, POTTER!

- SEU PEDIDO É UMA ORDEM, ALTEZA!

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

- SIM?

- IDIOTA!

_Antigos problemas voltarão..._

- Mas ele é só uma criança!

- Uma criança filha da mãe!

- E do pai também!

- É, e do pai também...

_Será que nosso herói poderá resolvê-los?_

- Ginny, eu sinto muito!

- Você vai sentir é minha mão na tua cara, Potter!

PAH!

- Ai, essa doeu...

- Não doeu mais do que tudo que você me fez passar...

- Ah, ruivinha... Dessa vez eu não vou ficar só na vontade.

- Como as...?

_Isso só o Diabo sabe..._

- Ah, não! Mas esse capeta não me deixa em paz!

- Sentiu saudades minhas, Potter?

- Você nem imagina o quanto!

- Como anda o anjo ruivo?

- É, você cumpriu sua parte...

- E você anda cumprindo a sua?

- Eu a larguei, se é o que você quer dizer!

- Quero saber se você anda fazendo justiça!

- Oooh, sim! Não que eu tenha notado!

- Aquele capetinha fugiu, Potter!

- Você não é pai dele?

- Bem...

- Você não o criou para continuar seu caminho?

- Bem...

- Você não deveria estar orgulhoso?

- Bem...

- Você não...

- CALA A BOCA, GAROTO!

- Aiii, calma, Tio!

- Humpf, como eu ia dizendo...

- Sim?

- Ele é meu filho, eu o criei para seguir meu caminho, eu deveria estar orgulhoso, mas...

- Sempre tem um mas...

- Agora eu sou o Diabo, e eu quero esses capetinhas dentro do inferno, ardendo lá! Não fazendo baderna no mundo do meio!

- Ooooh, sim! E o que você espera que eu faça? Dê uma vassourada nele?

- Na verdade eu quero que você use seus poderes...

- Não sei se você sabe, mas eu não virei auror! Eu peguei a grana dos meus pais, fui viajar pelo mundo com a minha motoca, apliquei meu dinheiro na bolsa, e agora vivo disso, rende grana, sabe? Muito bom mesmo!

- Potter, acho que você realmente não leu o contrato...

- Por quê?

- Uuuh, por causa disso...

- Hã? Isso o...

- Agora.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Um mocinho...

Uma mocinha...

Uma maldição...

Um Diabo...

Um mini-Diabo...

Um ruivo escandaloso...

Uma intelectual...

Uma loira inteligente...

Um gigante...

E uma moto vermelha.

* * *

Você não pode perder...

O Motoqueiro Fantasma!


End file.
